Apenas uma Noite
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Sasuke e Itachi ficam uma noite sozinhos em casa...E apesar de parecer somente mais uma noite, ela termina de uma forma bem fora do normal.. Resumo pessimo, mas deixa pra lá! Presente para Tsuki .:Uchihacest:.


Yo! Fic nova de presente para a Tsuki!! Eu tava devendo faz tempo, mas agora saiu! \o/ Eu não gostei muito do titulo, mas tudo bem

**Apenas uma noite**

Era uma noite tranqüila na mansão Uchiha. Itachi e Sasuke estavam sozinhos, pois seus pais iriam passar a noite fora. Itachi tinha mandado Sasuke ir para cama e no momento estava se preparando para dormir também, quando batem na porta de se quarto. Itachi abre.

- Onii-san...- Murmura Sasuke timidamente, trazendo seu travesseiro e cobertor. - Posso dormir com você?

- Uhm... Ta bem...

Sasuke então fica todo feliz e entra no quarto se jogando na cama do irmão. Naquela época, Sasuke não tinha a menor consciência do poder de seu irmão e era alheio a tudo o que acontecia ao seu redor... Afinal ele era uma criança muito pequena ainda.

- Seu quarto é legal, onii-san! - Fala Sasuke pulando na cama. - Será que um dia eu vou ter um quarto tão legal quanto o seu?

- Sasuke, sai dai! Você vai se machucar! - Diz Itachi pegando Sasuke no colo.

- Olha ta chovendo!! - Grita Sasuke apontando a janela do quarto com os olhinhos brilhando. - Me leva lá fora?

- Otouto-san, você vai se sujar todo... - Fala Itachi calmamente.

- Mas eu quero ver a chuva...

- Ta certo...

Itachi muitas vezes fazia as pequenas vontades de Sasuke. Principalmente quando os dois estavam sozinhos...

- Pronto Sasuke. Feliz agora? - Pergunta Itachi colocando Sasuke no chão.

Sasuke não falou nada, apenas ficou correndo de um lado para o outro na chuva. No momento não estava chovendo muito, só garoando.

- Itachi-nii-san! Vem comigo!! - Diz Sasuke puxando o irmão pela mão.

Sasuke o leva para correr na chuva, mas os dois terminam caindo e rolando juntos no chão. Sasuke começa a rir.

- Viu só o que você fez, Otouto-san? - Fala Itachi fingindo estar chateado. - Agora vou ter que te dar um banho...

- Você também tem que tomar banho... - Fala Sasuke mostrando a língua.

- Então, vamos lá. - Itachi fala carregando Sasuke de cabeça para baixo. Sasuke fica gritando e batendo no irmão.

OoOoO

Os dois estavam tomando banho junto numa banheira. Bom, na verdade Sasuke só estava brincando de espirrar água, enquanto Itachi tentava dar um banho em Sasuke.

- Ai, me solta Itachi... - Fala Sasuke tentando impedir que Itachi passe xampu em seus cabelos. - Eu num quero...

- Deixa de ser chato, Otouto-san! A culpa sua se está tomando banho agora.

Sasuke joga água nos olhos do irmão e depois ri.

- Ah, você vai ver! - Fala Itachi jogando bastante água em Sasuke.

- Isso não valeee!! - Grita Sasuke. - Pará, onii-san!

- Você vai me deixar te dar banho?

- ... Hum... Vou... - Murmura o pequeno emburrado.

OoOoO

Os dois já estavam devidamente banhados e vestidos e no momento faziam um lanchinho a pedido de Sasuke. Eles estavam comendo bolo de chocolate com leite morno.

- Onii-san, nossos pais vão chegar logo?

- Mais ou menos... Eles devem voltar tarde... E a gente já tem que estar dormindo quando eles voltarem...

Depois de um tempo em silencio Sasuke retoma a conversa:

- Onii-san... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Faça.

- Por que o Otou-san e a Okaa-san se beijam? - Pergunta Sasuke, meio tímido e meio rindo.

Itachi achou a pergunta estranha, mas respondeu assim mesmo:

- Porque eles se amam. Se beijar é um sinal de afeto.

- Ah... - Sasuke boceja.

- Vamos dormir, vamos. Você já está cansado.

OoOoO

Os dois já estavam na cama. A cama de Itachi era grande o suficiente para os dois.

- Temos mesmo que dormir? - Pergunta Sasuke sonolento. - Eu nem tô com sono...

- Que mentira, Sasuke... Agora deita que eu vou apagar a luz!

Sasuke obedece, Itachi apaga as luzes e vai se deitar.

- Boa noite, Onii-san! - Diz Sasuke e dá um selinho desajeitado no irmão.

Itachi se espanta um pouco, mas depois dá outro beijo em Sasuke, só que dessa vez mais profundo. Sasuke aceita o beijo tranqüilamente.

- Boa noite, otouto-san.

- Te amo, Itachi! - Fala Sasuke e depois vira para o outro lado para dormir.

- Também te amo, Sasuke... - Itachi também se vira para dormir.

E assim termina a noite dos dois, sem eles saberem que cada um falava de amores totalmente diferentes...

**Owari**

**Nyaa! E então, o que acharam? Eu não sei se ta bom... Minhas amigas gostaram, mas eu sinceramente não faço idéia... Bom, essa fic foi meio que feita sob pressão, mas acho que até esta fofinho!**

**Por favor, reviews!!**


End file.
